


О комиссаре

by MorrighanofEriu, WTF Wh40k Astra Militarum 2021 (WTFAstraMilitarum)



Category: Warhammer 40.000
Genre: Discord FK Magicpendell Challenge, Don't copy to another site, Gen, WTF | Winter Temporary Fandom Kombat 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 08:15:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29079222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorrighanofEriu/pseuds/MorrighanofEriu, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTFAstraMilitarum/pseuds/WTF%20Wh40k%20Astra%20Militarum%202021
Summary: Когда начинаешь вести летопись полка, трудно найти, с чего начать.
Kudos: 10
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021





	О комиссаре

Поскольку на меня свалили обязанность быть кем-то вроде летописца, я буду записывать — ну не всё, конечно, но самое важное. Или самое интересное. Никто читать не будет, Император свидетель.  
Наверное, это будет главной причиной, почему я начну не с нашего штаба там, не с командиров, не со своего отделения, а с комиссара.  
Комиссар у нас, знаете, немного необычный. Во-первых, он никогда никого не наказывает… то есть, конечно, за нарушения наказывает, но никогда — так, как должен. У него какая-то неистощимая думалка на это всё. После одного такого наказания уже как-то стыдно становится нарушать. Тем более, комиссар на многое смотрит сквозь пальцы и всякую мелочь охотно прощает.  
Во-вторых, у нас после его назначения ни одного расстрела не было. Нет, ну слышали, что такое встречается — да хоть и наши земляки из 597-го, да вы слышали про них наверняка, там же сам Герой Империума, комиссар Каин! Но мы с ними не пересекались никогда, Империум-то огромен. И полки отправляют туда, куда нужно… Так вот, наш комиссар считает, что расстрел — это показатель скудоумия. Есть куда более простые, по его словам, способы разрешить неприятные ситуации.  
И в-третьих… звучит, конечно, бредово, но наш комиссар не боится высказывать в лицо штабу всё, что думает. Полковник, говорят, попервой то и дело тайком успокоительное глотал: ну да, эдак нашего-то комиссара заменят, а на его место пришлют какого-нибудь, которого только вперёд и отправлять. И плевать на гору бумаг, связанных с таким исходом, оно того стоить точно будет. А потом как-то привыкли все, ну и последствий вроде не было.  
Поговаривают, правда, что у комиссара связи есть на самых-самых высоких уровнях, поэтому с ним спорить никто особо и не хочет… Но это слухи. Мало ли чего говорят! Вон, говорят, наши двигателеведы какие-то странные, не как другие шестерёнки. Хотя они все чудные какие-то, так что не знаю. Они у нас хоть цену времени знают.  
Про адъютанта я напишу как-нибудь в следующий раз. От него иногда прям мурашки по коже, хотя вроде ничего не делает. Но как зыркнет, как прищурится — и всё, хоть портки стирай. В первой роте, говорят, был уже случай…

[А я говорил, что ты мне ребят пугаешь. Комиссар]

    
Коллекционные карточки: 
    

    
код 
     `<a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTFAstraMilitarum" target=_blank><img src="https://media.discordapp.net/attachments/746257986414182440/804968959119196160/1.png" alt=""><a>`

    
код 
     `<a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTFAstraMilitarum" target=_blank><img src="https://media.discordapp.net/attachments/746257986414182440/804968855180410880/2.png" alt=""><a>`


End file.
